uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Regal Busways
Regal Busways Ltd is a independent medium sized operator established in 2001 and based in Essex. Their services operate throughout Essex and Hertfordshire History Regal Busways was incorporated in July 2001 and was originally based in Newhaven, East Sussex. The company's main business was the undertaking of Rail Replacement work at weekends. In February 2002 a business review was undertaken by the Directors at the time, which led to the business relocating to Essex and a change of direction. The new ethos was to develop the company to undertake registered service work.Regal Busways About Us In October 2007 Regal Busways was awarded the small bus company of the year 2007 at the routeONE Excellence Awards. No.1 service from Canvey Island to Chelmsford Tarpots Corner Battlesbridge Rettendon Village East Hanningfield Howe Green Sandon Chelmsford ' [[Chelmsford railway station|Chelmsford ''Bus Station]] Oxney Green '''Writtle |end = Chelmsford / Writtle |operator = Regal Busways |garage = Chelmsford |vehicle = Optare Tempo |pvr = 4 |map = }} Routes 1, 1A and 1B Operate between Insert non-formatted text hereCanvey Island and Chelmsford using Optare Tempo buses with leather seats and tables, buses operate hourlyInsert non-formatted text here service (half hourly morning Headline text and evening peak times giving Canvey a service that the Island never had before. The route has gone from strength to strength carrying 43,000 passengers a year. This route is assisted in its journey along the A114 because it uses the bus lane which is 3 km long. This can save 4 or 5 minutes in peak times or when the flyover is closed. Route 1 Canvey Island Leigh Beck - Haystack Corner - Benfleet railway station - Tarpots Corner - Battlesbridge - Rettendon Village - East Hanningfield - Howe Green - Sandon - Chelmsford ' - [[Chelmsford railway station|Chelmsford ''Bus Station]] - Oxney Green '''Writtle Route 1A Canvey Island Leigh Beck - Haystack Corner - Benfleet railway station - Tarpots Corner - Battlesbridge - Rettendon Village - East Hanningfield - Howe Green - Chelmsford ' - [[Chelmsford railway station|Chelmsford ''Bus Station]] - Oxney Green '''Writtle Route 1B Route 1B operates only five journeys a day in the rush hour. The service provides faster journeys in the AM morning peak for commuters to Chelmsford and in the PM afternoon/evening peak for commuters between Canvey Island and Chelmsford. Canvey Island Leigh Beck - Haystack Corner - Benfleet railway station - Tarpots Corner - Battlesbridge - Rettendon Village - Howe Green - Chelmsford ' - [[Chelmsford railway station|Chelmsford ''Bus Station]] - Oxney Green '''Writtle Route details Tarpots Corner - Basildon Bakers Court - Basildon Sainsburys - Wickford Swan - Runwell Church - Howe Green - 'Chelmsford ' - [[Chelmsford railway station|Chelmsford ''Bus Station]] - Oxney Green Writtle Current Routes List of bus routes currently operated by Regal Busways:Regal Busways Bus Times. The list shows basic details for the routes. For more details see the Traveline or Regal Busways websites. In August 2010, a considerable number of Essex County Council contract routes were won by the company, as can be seen in the list below. {| class="wikitable" |'Route number' |'Route' |'Notes' |- |'1/1A/1B' |[[Canvey Island|Canvey Leigh Beck]] to Oxney Green via Benfleet railway station , Battlesbridge and [[Chelmsford railway station|Chelmsford Bus Station]] |Mon-Sat. |- |'1A' |[[Pitsea|Pitsea Broadway East]] to [[Basildon|Basildon Bus Station]] via Ashlyns and Whitmore Way. |Saturdays. Essex CC contract. Mon-Fri service operated by Stephensons of Essex. |- |'3/3A/3B ' |[[Southend on Sea|Southend Travel Centre]] to [[Chelmsford railway station|Chelmsford Bus Station]] via Rayleigh |Mon-SAT. Some journeys operate to Oxney GreenNEW HOUR SERVICE MON-FRI, 2 HOUR SERVICE SAT |- |'4' |Harlow Town Station to [[Harlow|Little Parndon Foldcroft]] via Latton Bush, Bush Fair |Sundays. Circular. Essex CC contract. Mon-Sat service operated by Arriva Shires & Essex. |- |'4/X4' |[[Canvey Island|Canvey Leigh Beck]] to Oxney Green via Benfleet railway station , Basildon, Wickford and [[Chelmsford railway station|Chelmsford Bus Station]] |Mon-Fri. |- |'5' |East Hanningfield to Maldon |Thursdays. |- |'7/7B' |[[Epping|Ivy Chimneys Spotted Dog]] / Epping Station to [[Chelmsford railway station|Chelmsford Bus Station]] |Mon-Fri. |- |'7A' |Epping Station to [[Harlow|Harlow Bus Station]] via Epping Green |Mon-Fri. Also see routes 381/382. |- |'9' |[[Great Bardfield|Great Bardfield Alienor Avenue]] to [[Braintree, Essex|Braintree Bus Park]] / [[Great Notley|Great Notley Panners Farm]] via Bocking |Saturdays only. Essex CC contract. Extends to Great Notley on Mon-Fri only Operated by First Essex Buses. |- |'10' |Harlow Town Station to [[Harlow|Church Langley Tesco]] via [[Harlow|Harlow Bus Station]] |Sundays. Essex CC contract. Mon-Sat service operated by Arriva Shires & Essex. |- |'11' |Harlow Town Station to [[Harlow|Little Parndon Foldcroft]] via Katherines, Sumners |Sundays. Essex CC contract. |- |'11A' |[[Southend|Sutton Cemetery North Entrance]] [[Chelmsford railway station|Chelmsford Bus Station]] via Southend and Rayleigh |Sundays. Essex CC contract. |- |'12' |[[Old Harlow|Old Harlow Post Office]] to [[Harlow|Harlow Bus Station]] via Templefields, Staple Tye |Sundays. Essex CC contract. |- |'11/12/13' |[[Sudbury, Suffolk|Sudbury Bus Station]] to [[Halstead|Halstead Butler Road]] / [[Halstead|Gosfield Lake Mobile Home Park]] via Pebmarsh |Mon-Sat. Essex CC contract. Only route 11 serves Gosfield Lake. |- |'14/15/15A' |Wickford Station to [[Chelmsford railway station|Chelmsford Bus Station]] via West Hanningfield |Mon-Sat. |- |'16' |Wethersfield to [[Chelmsford railway station|Chelmsford Bus Station]] via Felsted | |- |'31A' |Woodham Walter Council Houses / [[Maldon, Essex|Maldon Blackwater Leisure Centre]] to [[Chelmsford|Chelmsford Bus Station]] via Little Baddow | |- |'34/34A' |[[Braintree, Essex|Braintree Bus Park]] to [[Braintree, Essex|Braintree Kings Park]] and Great Notley |Circular |- |'45' |[[Chelmsford|Chelmsford Moulsham Lodge]] to Oxney Green via Chelmsford |Mon - Sat Evenings |- |'47' |[[Ongar|Ongar Two Brewers]] to [[Harlow|Harlow Bus Station]] via High Laver, Matching Tye |Tuesdays and Thurs-Sat. Essex CC contract. |- |'52' |[[Chelmsford|Pleshey Back Lane]] to Temple Grove via Chelmsford |Mon-Sat. |- |'70' |[[Colchester|Colchester Bus Station]] to [[Braintree, Essex|Braintree Fairfield Road]] via Marks Tey |Mon - Sat Evenings |- |'71C' |[[Colchester|Colchester Bus Station]] to [[Chelmsford|Chelmsford Bus Station]] via Kelvedon |Sundays |- |'75' |[[Colchester|Colchester Bus Station]] to Maldon via Tiptree |Mon - Sat Evenings |- |'88' |[[Colchester|Colchester Bus Station]] to [[Halstead|Halstead Conies Road]] via Wakes Colne, Earls Colne |Sundays. Essex CC contract. Mon-Sat service operated by First Essex and Hedingham Omnibuses. |- |'89' |[[Braintree, Essex|Braintree Bus Park]] to [[Great Yeldham|Great Yeldham The Gream]] via Halstead |Mon-Fri early morning and Saturdays. Essex CC contract. Rest of Mon-Fri service operated by Hedingham Omnibuses. |- |'95' |Tollesbury [[Maldon, Essex|Maldon Leisure Centre]] via Heybridge |Saturdays |- |'146' |[[Hatfield Heath|Hatfield Heath White Horse]] to [[Ongar|Ongar Two Brewers]] via Fyfield |Tuesdays & Thursdays. Essex CC contract. |- |'147' |[[Ongar|Toot Hill Hilcrest Road]] to [[Harlow|Harlow Bus Station]] via High Laver, Matching Tye |Wednesdays. Essex CC contract. |- |'211/212' |[[Waltham Cross|Waltham Cross Bus Station]] to Breach Barns / [[Waltham Abbey, Essex|Waltham Abbey Roundhills]] via Waltham Abbey |Mon-Sat. Essex CC contract. |- |'213' |[[Waltham Cross|Waltham Cross Bus Station]] to [[Epping|Epping Hospital]] via Waltham Abbey |Mon-Sat. Essex CC contract. |- |'240/250' |[[Waltham Cross|Waltham Cross Bus Station]] to Debden Broadway via Waltham Abbey, Loughton |Mon-Sat early mornings/late evenings and Sundays. Essex CC contract. Route 240 operates Sundays only. |- |'251' |[[Waltham Cross|Waltham Cross Bus Station]] to [[Waltham Abbey, Essex|Upshire Princesfield Road]] via Waltham Abbey |Evenings and Sundays. Essex CC contract. |- |'341/342/343/344/345' |Fuller Street / Braintree / Witham area services. |Mon-Sat. Essex CC contract. |- |'381/382' |[[Ongar|Toot Hill Hillcrest Road]] / [[Epping|Coopersale Piazza]] to [[Harlow|Harlow Bus Station]] via Epping Green, Roydon. |Mon-Sat. Essex CC contract. |- |'391' |[[Nazeing|Bumbles Green Telephone Exchange]] to [[Harlow|Harlow Bus Station]] via Lower Nazeing, Roydon |Mon-Fri. Essex CC contract. |- |'552' |[[Ramsden Heath|Ramsden Heath White Horse]] to Billericay Station via Billericay |Mon-Fri. Essex CC contract. Billericay commuter service. |- |'565' |Brentwood to Grays via Bulphan |Mon-Sat. Essex CC contract. |- |'71 & 72' |Brentwood to Stondon Massey via Pilgrims Hatch |Mon-Sat. Essex CC contract. |- |- |'261' |Brentwood to Blackmore via Doddinghurst |Mon-Sat. Essex CC contract. |- |- |'268' |Blackmore to Grays via Doddinghurst |Mon-Fri, Schooldays. Essex CC contract. |- |- |'269' |Brentwood to Grays via Ockendon |Mon-Sat. Essex CC contract. |- The company also operates several school bus routes in conjunction with local councils, as well as a degree of rail replacement work. The main depot is at Cooksmill Green, near Writtle, there is also a Depot on the Springwood Industrial Estate in Braintree and a small site for coaches near Broomfield Hospital. References External links *Regal Busways *Essex County Council Category:Bus operators in England Category:Transport in Epping Forest Category:Transport in Hertfordshire Category:Transport in Chelmsford Category:Transport in Southend-on-Sea